


Helplessly in Love

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, a dork falling in love, eliza is just so pretty, winters ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Alexander falling in love with Eliza at the Winters Ball





	Helplessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request:: A fic about Alexander being helpless in love with Eliza in the winter ball?

Alexander Hamilton has always had a wandering eye, he didn’t believe in all of that soul mate crap. He didn’t think that there was one person out there that would complete you. There was just some people you could stand for longer than others.

Which didn’t necessarily explain why he chose to attend this Winter ball. Hell, why was it even called a ball? It was the twenty first century, not the eighteenth. But his superior, General Washington had ordered everyone to come and Alexander was certainly not going to disappoint the general. 

As Alexander walked into the ball, he first noticed how twinkly lights were strewn all across the ballroom to give the idea of snowflakes. The second thing he noticed was that all of the people here were dressed much nicer than his army uniform. Sure, there were other soldiers dressed in their uniforms to, but it still felt different. Like he was some sort of outsider. Most of the women were dressed in tight and colorful dresses that seemed to scream of desperation.

Alexander slowly shuffled inside and awkwardly stood to the side. He could spot General Washington across the room with his wife on his arm. He looked happy, like his wife was the sun. Washington was talking to Philip Schuyler, a New York Senator. 

His eyes glanced over the room and caught the eye of a woman whose dark eyes seemed to ooze intelligence.  She looked almost bored with her surroundings, like she was waiting for something else. Alexander decided ‘what the hell’, he might as well go and try to talk to her.

Alexander walked over to her smoothly intercepting Lafayette, who was about to talk to her.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” He said smoothly. The woman turned towards him, and looked him up and down as if she was determining whether he was worth her time.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The woman exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied.” Alexander added as a smile slid over his face.

“My name is Angelica Schuyler,” She held out her hand.

“ALexander Hamilton.” He shook her hand, and watched as Angelica’s face slightly scrunched up in confusion, most likely trying to think of some rich family that he belongs to.

“Where’s your family from?”

“Unimportant,” Alexander fidgeted under her stare. Saying that he was an orphan from Nevis would not be a good start into what is considered ‘high society’.

She seemed to zone out for a moment before looking at him in almost a new light. He was about to ask if she was alright before she straightened up. Angelica linked her arms through his and began to lead him through the crowd of people.

“Where are you taking me?” Alexander asked as she continued leading him.

“I’m about to change your life.” Angelica said with an almost mischievous smile on her face.

“Ok,” Alexander hesitated. 

Angelica lead him through the people and as he looked at the people around them, his eyes caught onto what he was sure was an actual angel. She had long dark hair that swept down to her shoulders, and was wearing a light blue dress that flowed down to her knees. It was a simple dress, that just seemed to emphasize her beauty.

If Alexander did believe in love at first sight, which he didn’t, he might just think that he fell in love. Because by god, she looked perfect. 

Angelica lead him forwards, straight towards this woman. Alexander’s heart pounded violently in his chest. The young woman looked up, and it felt as if her dark eyes were gazing straight into his soul.

“Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman, Elizabeth said as soon as him and Angelica approached her. Alexander’s mind went almost completely blank when he heard her voice it was like silk. He only noticed that he had zoned out when both women were staring at him almost expectantly.

“Schuyler?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse as he looked between them.

“My sister.” Angelica answered graciously. 

“Thank you for all your service.” Eliza said as she looked over his uniform. At her words it was like his focus came back to him, and he would be able to utter more than just a single word.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it.” Alexander said smoothly, he reached down and grasped her hand. Without hesitation he lightly kissed her hand, like the princes did to the princesses in disney movies.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Angelica said, Alexander barely had time to ponder her words before she disappeared into the dancing.

As Alexander looked back at Elizabeth, he knew that he was a goner. He had barely spoken twenty words to her and she already seemed perfect. He didn’t know how that was possible, but he was experiencing it. How the hell could he be in love with a woman he just met?


End file.
